


Stairwell Kisses

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gruvia - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, gruvia drabble, gruvia kisses, its really short, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: “Good night my prince.” She whispered and met him with a soft and slow kiss with a promise of tomorrow.





	Stairwell Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 20. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.

The bright neon lights of the city flashed in the rear view mirror. The car hummed silently on the road as the secret teen lovers drove back to the girls home, quietly as they left.

His left hand gripped the steering wheel and his right hand held hers as she rested her blue curls on his shoulder and kissed his cheek every so often making his smile appear.

They hummed to the tune of a song playing on his radio on the lowest setting and shut it off as he pulled up behind her mansion of a house.

The lights in the garden were off as they held hands and guided themselves back to the double doors, the ones that were suppose to be locked and with her inside.

But the thrill of leaving each night and slipping out of her house to kiss her lover was an adrenaline rush she craved and each night brought new promises until they could leave their town for good.

She slipped off her heels at the base of the marble stairs, careful not to sound the alarm. Her hand left his as she took two steps until he caught her tender wrist gently.

Turning she looked down on him, her long lashes batting innocently as she knew he was wondering why she forgot their goodnight kiss.

His height usually towered over her but on these steps in the moonlight, she was above him and to him, she looked like an angel sent from above. The moonlight soften her angelic features and she took a step down to meet his lips.

“Good night my prince.” She whispered and met him with a soft and slow kiss with a promise of tomorrow.

He leaned into her lips and craved for her more but knew that if he was here any longer, she would become trapped even more in her home and he wouldn’t get to see her. So he stepped down and broke their kiss, wishing he would take her far from this place, he kissed her hand.

“Until tomorrow night my princess.” And he turned back to his car, awaiting their next meeting tomorrow night, where they would drive to the shoreline and dancing in the shallow water, proclaiming their love to each other as the moon and stars came out to play.

From her balcony window she watched his headlights disappear and she fell on her bed and brought her fingers to her lips, grazing them softly and she could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers.


End file.
